Moving On
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: Zoey is eighteen years old, and had nothing good happening in her life. When she moves to Wanawaka City, she tries to meet true friends and finding the love of her life. Will she succeed? Suck summary. Mike x Zoey fic. ON HOLD! !
1. Leaving

**Hey guys, it's me again! I'm here with a Zoke story! :D I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA**

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

I look at myself in the mirror thinking about who am I. I hate how the way I look. I hate this town because all of the popular cheerleaders and jocks always makes fun out of me for looking different for one my hair and my retro clothes. I love fashion, so I make my own clothes for a hobby. I am Zoey Sandra's and I'm 18, and I have no friends or no family since they both died in a car crash. I had only one friend who was my only friend and her name was Shannon and she had brown hair with blue eyes, but she had moved to a different place much better.

I sit down on my chair undo my pigtails and brush through my hair. It was a bit tangled but I kept brushing through 100 times each side then to the other. All I want in life is to have good friends and a perfect boyfriend who is caring and gentle to protect me when ever I'm hurt. I will never get a boyfriend looking like this. I felt tears rolling down my eyes as I sniffed and got rid of them with my arm._ 'All I want is to be the same as everyone else, if only someone felt my pain' _I just don't want to think about those times when people made fun out of me.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was only five years old as I had looked nervous and was trembling a lot._

_"Mummy, I don't want to go to class, all the kids will make fun out of me for having different hair." I say hiding behind my mum's back._

_"Oh Zoey, there's nothing to be afraid of." My mum reassured me. "Your going to make lots of friends." I smiled making me feel more confident._

_"Thanks mum." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went inside not feeling that nervous until kids was throwing spit balls at my face._

_"Hey reddy! Why's your hair red!?" said the guy with black hair as everyone was laughing at me. Tears started rolling down my eyes as I quickly got rid of them._

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

Life here is terrible. I got out my red flower suit case and started packing my clothes inside. I had went up the loft to see some of the things I might bring to remember me by my parents and not here. I had checked in almost every box that I need until I saw a box saying 'Zoey's Diary's' There was a lot of dust on the diary that hadn't been opened for about 5 years or maybe more. I blew the dust of the diary that had a red cover with a pink flower on it with lots of pages written inside it from 2003 when I was only 7 and I'm 18.

I flicked through the pages looking at the pages like 11th September 2007 saying stuff about my first day of high school since I was 11. As I read it, I had a terrible flash back about how I was bullied in High School.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I entered the classroom as everyone looked at me blankly. I heard everyone whispering. I saw all the girls laughing and pointing at me when I sat down on my chair._

_"Why does that girl have red hair."One of the jocks said._

_"Ugh, why is she wearing a belly top!? Those are like for the popular people." I hear one of them behind my chair as I cry. During lunch, I would go the girl's toilet and cry and pretend I never exsited putting my knees towards my chest shaking and crying at the same time._

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

I had immediately closed the diary right after I read that paragraph of my first day of high school and had put it right inside my suitcase. Thinking about it more is making me think about the stuff that had happened to me in the past. I had finished packing up my clothes and close things by me and had locked my door and put my key inside the dirt, so me or no one else will never find it.

I had got on a train until I saw a guy with a black hair along with a green Mohawk, teal eyes and some piercings on his face.

"Hi uh, are you okay?" He said to me as I nodded.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." I say quietly.

"It doesn't look like it. It looks like someone made your life a living hell." He said making me laugh. "I'm Duncan."

"Zoey." I shake his hand.

"So red, were you heading?" Duncan said to me giving me a nickname.

"Um, I'm just looking for place to stay away from my town." I said looking at the window leaving my old small town.

"You should come to Wanawaka City. It seems to be crappy but I guess it's not a bad place to live since most of the people here are nice, but I'm a bad guy not the good kind." He was serious on the last bit on his sentence as I steeped back a bit.

"Oh okay." I nodded nervously. Although he is really nice to me, he looks like a tough guy who was wearing a spiky chocker and a skull t-shirt.

"Since I lost almost everything in my life like my girlfriend, my money (since I blew up the mayor's mansion and had to pay the court), and everything else. I feel so weak and helpless that I'm turning into my good side. I just want to date my first girlfriend I had ever had and propose to her. I think she still hates me after kissing my ex Gwen, and might be dating Scott since those two are really close together." Duncan explained his life and story making my heart drop. I know how he feels after the way he's treated. It's not his fault that he does these mistakes, it's his personality .

"Hey, don't blame yourself. Don't worry everything will work out in the end you'll see." I smiled patting his shoulder. "And I really hope you can get back with you first girlfriend, and I think she'll forgive a nice, uh I mean sensitive guy like you."

"Wow you really think so?" He said as I nodded. "Thanks Zoey." He gave me a hug as I hugged back. I kept thinking to myself, _'Maybe a change is good for me, I mean afterall what could happen?'_ On my way to Wanawaka City I kept thinking of that question.

* * *

**Okay so I know the first chapter wasn't great, but I will try to make these chapters more better and more longer if I can. If your all wondering this is not a Doey fic, but it will have some Duncan and Zoey friendship inside. Thanks for reading this chapter and chapter two will be up soon. Bye!**


	2. Making New Friends

**Zoey's POV**

We had made it to Wanawaka City, and Duncan is right it looks really bad, but I recommend some people here are nice like Duncan. Duncan shows me the place, and then a couple of hours later he left me alone.

"I'll see you later Red." Duncan said leaving me as I walked on looking for some people. I kept walking until I bumped into someone with his hair was down covering his left eye, gorgeous brown eyes, gapped tooth who had an evil smirk making me jump.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to spook you." He offered me a hand and I has blushed and accepted it.

"It's okay, I am really clumsy when it comes to things." I chucked. "I'm Zoey."

"I'm Mike." He said. He looks so cute and I bet he has a girlfriend. It was quiet for a second until we both shared a laugh.

* * *

**Mikes POV**

I had gazed into her beautiful eyes and just got lost in them due to the special beauty inside of her. We looked into each eyes until we heard someone shouting.

"Vito baby!" I heard someone speaking a jersey accent and shut my eyes in terror lifting my shoulders to my ears. "Vito, were where you last night baby." She was hugging me tightly making me feel grossed out.

"We're not going out!" I shouted at her pushing her away from me while she gave me a confused look.

"But Vito." Anne Maria said with a sad tone.

"No buts!" I said.

"I guess you found yourself a new girlfriend! I mean look at her she is as pale as a blank piece of paper, her hair colour is all wrong and she has no personality." I turned to Zoey and saw her crying in a burst of tears which made me really mad.

"THAT IS IT! I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR SHIT FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS! I BROKE UP WITH YOU BECAUSE ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR HAIR AND YOUR TAN!" I snapped out as Anne Maria looked shocked. "YOUR MAKING HER CRY!"

"It's not my fault that she's a crybaby." Anne Maria scoffed as I gave her a dirty look.

"It is your fault! You were talking crap about how her skin, hair and personality is wrong! But I think the opposite of her!" I standed up to her.

"Well, I guess you would rather date princess goody goody instead of someone who looks hot!"

"Yeah actually I would rather date her than you." I said.

"Fine! Just to let you know that you are going to regret it." She growled at both of us then left.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

I was so touched that Mike standed up for me to his ex that he dated before. I saw him coming to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders using his thumb getting rid of my tears.

"You okay?" He said gently to me. I smiled a bit a nodded. "Don't worry about her, she is one of the meanest girls here." I had wrapped my arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. All he was doing is trailing his hand up and down on my back and telling me it's going to be okay.

I had finally released my arms away from him.

"Thankyou." I said.

I saw him giggling nervously, "No problem." Not only he's cute, he is also considerate and gentle.

"So, where were you heading to?" I felt the blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Oh you know. Just a walk around the neighbour hood." Mike said.

"Cool, I was doing the same thing you know, meeting new people." I said smiling.

"How about I show you some people here, and we can get a bite to eat later." Mike explained. The problem was that I didn't make lots of friends in my childhood.

"What's wrong Zoey?" Mike asked me in concerned.

"It's just...I haven't really got any friends at my old town." I sighed remembering the times of how I got bullied.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Is all he said to me. "Well don't worry, everyone here is nice and will except you into this city." I smiled at him as he smiled back. We then saw a boy with glasses, short, wears a red jumper and yellow shorts coming towards us.

"Hey Mike." said the short boy. "Who's this?"

"I'm Zoey." I introduced myself to him.

"I'm Cameron." He said shaking my hand. "So, are you new here?"

"Um yeah, but I only moved because the place in my old town was terrible." I explained shyly.

"Oh sorry to hear that Zoey." Cameron said apologising.

"It's fine. I just found it difficult growing up as an only child." I told a bit more.

"Well, I wouldn't mind helping you make friends and being your friend." Cameron intelligently said.

"Thanks for the support." I said happily.

"Happy to help." Cameron said.

* * *

**No One's POV**

So the three friends had gotten along with each other and all became great friends. They all went to the lake and saw a girl with long blonde hair with crystal blue eyes, a green jumper with a black skirt meditating. The all went to her until Dawn spoke, "Hello fellow friends." Mike jumped a bit thinking of how creepy she is. Dawn then turned her head round seeing Mike, Zoey and Cameron.

"This is Dawn," Cameron whispered to Zoey. "She is very intelligent and can read aura's. She's really nice, but sometimes can be a bit creepy."

"Why hello Cameron and Mike, who is this?"

"I'm Zoey." Zoey happily said as Dawn grabbed Zoey's hand. "And it would be so cool if I made great friends here."

"Yes. That would be good considering your an only child and all." Dawn explained as Zoey looked confused.

"Wha? Who told you that?"

"Your soul reads like an open book. You went through a lonely childhood, it must of been difficult." Dawn said explaining Zoey's past.

"Well, I didn't really make many friends in the past since I lived in a small town with about 800 people in the city."

"Well considering your a nice, lonely girl I would like to be friends with you." Zoey smiled with glee.

"Thank you Dawn."

Moving On is always the answer to making new friends.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for two weeks and for the short chapter. I will try to upload twice a month if I can. Thankyou for the support do far! :D Chapter 3 coming soon, bye!**


	3. The Trouble Had Arrived

**OMG! :0 I am super duper sorry for not updating this story for almost a month! It was because of school and stupid exams! -_- I am going to try my best to update as much as I can! This chapter,you will see more characters such as Mal, Scott and more! :D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Zoey's POV **

Me, Mike, Cameron and Dawn had gotten along really well. The only thing that is worrying me right now is that Anne Maria is gong to kill me for taking her man. I didn't mean to, all I wanted is to fit in. Anyways, Cameron, Dawn and Mike was showing me some people that I didn't know.

"That's Dakota." Dawn said pointing at the blonde girl who was posing to the camera. "She's nice and all, but sometimes she can be bit of an attention hog." The camera stopped flashing in Dakota's as she went towards me.

"Hi! You must be Zoey! I heard all about you!" Her voice was a little bit squeaky and high pitched, but she seemed happy to see me.

"Yeah." All I said.

"What's wrong with your hair?" She asked me while I had a frown on my face, while she looked bewildered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Don't worry, I use to have green hair while I was turned in an ugly freak mutant because of stupid Chris! But since Cameron won on a million dollar show, he decided to split the money with all of us which meant I got rid of the ugliness inside of me, and with that Sam proposed to me with part of Cameron's million and I said yes. Our wedding is next month!"

This girl gossips so much! Yes I like her, but also a gossiper. And I'm happy for her that she's not a mutant and she got proposed.

"A mutant? Million dollars? " I asked looking more confused.

"Long story." Mike came and put his hands on my shoulders.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I was thinking in my mind, **_'She's so cute when she's confused. But what am I going to tell her about my Multiple Personality Disorder.' _**I have to admit she is as beautiful as a gem in the sky.

_**'Well, well, well, looks like Mike got himself a crush.'** _I kept hearing voices in my head which was Mal, my evil personality who was always an asshole to me since juvy.

_**"I don't like like her."** _I said feeling the hotness on my cheeks.

_**"Of course you don't. I can see it on your face."**_ I kept on blushing more and more.

_**"Don't worry Mike. When I'm in control, I'll be doing some changes."**_ He did an evil laugh which made me growl.

_**"You better not hurt her, Mal! Or you're dead!"** _I growl under my breath.

_**"I won't be the one hurting her."**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_ I asked raising an eyebrow.

_**"Don't you see Mike, Zoey doesn't know your disorder and your not willing to tell her which means your the one hurting her." **_For once Mal might be right. What if I don't tell Zoey the truth? I'll be hurting her feelings.

I snapped out of my mind and went back to reality instead of listening to what Mal was saying in my head. I then saw a guy with ginger hair, baby blue eyes, white vest and blue long trousers which was Scott the person I hate. He was nothing but manipulative, sneaky guy who breaks other people's feelings. I must say he is a flirt. He had dated Dawn for a week then told her that he didn't like her which made her heartbroken for a long time.

I saw Scott coming towards Zoey wrapping his arm around her waist making me feel pissed of what he is dong to her.

"Hey baby, how about you can boss me around, cause I like me a bossy lady!" He smiled grinningly while I looked furious and Zoey looked really uncomfortable.

"Um...no thanks." I can see Zoey shiver with Scott making her unwelcome.

'_**This is your chance to win that girl's heart'**_

**_'By doing what?" I muttered under my voice._**

**_'By telling Scott for fuck off and go back to where he belongs.' _**I didn't want to sound rude in front of Zoey or anyone else, but he did have a choice.

**_'Listen since your nothing but a small squinted coward, I'll take control.'_**

**_'Mal I don't think that's a good id-'_**

* * *

**Mal's POV**

I had gasped and got control of Mike's body. I smiled deviously while flipping my hair up the way that Mike dummy does. I had cleared my voice for me to sound a lot like him, so no one wouldn't find it suspicious. I went towards Scott and grabbed his collar.

"Listen pal! Leave this poor innocent girl alone! You are nothing but a lazy piece of crap who does nothing but sit on your ass all day thinking of ways to break and manipulate a girl's heart! So I am being nice, and telling you to stop harassing this red head, and learn who's boss around here." I was still holding him by his collar.

"Do you understand?" I said sounding seriously as he nodded rapidly.

"Good. Better watch your step pal!" I dropped him from his collar as he started running away like a little girl while I turned round seeing everyone looking confused. Goody Goody went up to me giving me a smile, while I lost control which made Mike turn back to normal. Dammit!

* * *

**Mike's POV**

I finally gained control back! I saw Zoey smiling happily again coming up to me, giving me a hug.

"Your my hero." The way she spoke made me blush.

"It's alright. How about we both go out together." I blush more. "Like a...date."

"I would love too!" I then grabbed her hand and walked off with her.

* * *

**I know! Worst chapter yet! I really want to apologise to everyone for this late update. The next chapter will about Mike and Zoey's date! Will Mal cause more trouble? Since I'm off soon, I will try my best to update this story frequently. I have nothing else to say, so bye.**


End file.
